Love and Deception
by CkC
Summary: What is the truth?
1. Prologue

_Prologue: _

_Drip, drip, drip; a drop of blood after another fell as she rustled through the forest, barely catching her breathe. Tears fell; so many that no one is able to tell whose tears it was. "Please let me make it. Please. My dear, dear child; I want you to live, to see the beauty of life. Oh what should I do?" suddenly she looked back and noticed she wasn't alone in the forest; they must have caught up to her. "No I can't let this happen, you just entered this world, and how am I supposed to let them put an end to your life already? No, this can't happen." She suddenly took all of her courage and put the child down behind a bush. "Wahh, wahhhhhhh, Wahh" her son cried. As every tear came down, it pierced the woman's heart. She ran. Ran and ran, but at the end was captured._


	2. A Misunderstanding

_Chapter 1_

_A huge Misunderstanding_

"_Pop, what's for breakfast?" Issac yelled across the hall. "Your late you rascal. Hurry up and go to school. I don't want another failing grade to see on your report card." Mr. Rosswel said. "Oh come on pops, you know that I hate school, not to mention grades. How is it that you expect me to succeed your expectations?" still running around for his books "you know what I told you, if it wasn't for me you would have died in the cold. And since you're not mine I need to make you successful cuz if your parents come back, they will yell at me for not home training you. You know the rules, and you know why. Why do you need me to explain every single day? You are late, hurry up; you need to catch the subway." Mr.Rosswel yelled as loud as he could. _

_What does it matter, Issac isn't listening to him anyway. He ran out the door before his sentence finished. _

_As he ran and ran up to the train station, he accidentally tripped and fell. He almost knocked down a very beautiful girl. Thank god he didn't. "Oh so sorry" he said while continuingly running back up to catch the T train. He sat down to the already heated seat, and then suddenly bounced back because of it, and knocked down the same girl he almost knocked down before. "Ahh" she screamed with a thump on the bottom. Issac reached for her hand with a chuckle. "He, he, he … I'm sorry, again? Here let me help you up." He said in a humiliated voice while looking at the very beautiful girl. She had semi short hair up to her shoulders with the tips in red. She had really enchanting hazelnut eyes and _

_They sat down together exchanged names and their schools. _

"_Issac Rosswel at Eco Elenor high"_

"_Danelle Jakson at the same school"_

_They rode to Eco Avenue and when they both walked to the front of a small little candy store, they could hear people following them. They both turned to see their back and, there was……..2000 other high school students walking towards their way. They quickly ran ahead but not fast enough, because they were clobbered by the huge crowd of teens. Suddenly a gun, fired out of no where. _

_Everyone but Issac and Danelle ducked their heads hoping they wouldn't be the next victim. _

_A girl about their age was standing on top of a BMW holding a very small pistol. "Good morning everyone, I hope I didn't frighten you. So sorry for such an introduction" then she noticed two students standing and not looking a bit afraid. "May I ask what your name is brave one?" She said while pointing to Danelle. _

"_Why would you need to know my name? If you want to you can kill me right now, with or without my name."_

"_oh I see, brave one, well if you won't give me your name, everyone else would just have to die with you" the weird lady said as she ripped of her pants exposing a very short skirt and eight guns attached to her legs._

"_So your name is? If you don't tell me the guy standing out there would be the first to be murdered"_

"_Danelle"_

"_Oh what you said? Not even an apology?"_

"_My name is Danelle. And I'm sorry." She yelled out with tears merely sliding down her face._

_As Issac stared at the girl, he wondered who she was, and wondered if she was going to shoot him or not?_

"_Hey lady are you going to shoot me or any of us, or not? You know we are in a hurry here" He said walking towards her car slowly and quietly._

_As he did so she vaulted off her car and met with him. Closer and closer they were, slowly the girl took her gun and pointed it right on the guy's head. At the same time she whispered something to him. After that Issac grabbed Danelle's hand and started running towards the school._

_Everyone looked at the girl. She got back in her car in a split second. No one ever got a chance to catch her name since she drove off as everyone inhaled the gas. _

"_What happened? I thought she was going to shoot you? An explanation would be nice."_

_Danelle asked while she ran as fast as she could._

"_She told me that she thought I was really good looking and it would hurt her if she would have shot me" he said with a smirk. _

"_As if I would believe that, really what did she say to you?" Danelle asked_

"_That is for me to know and you to never ever find out, now keep on running; I can see people behind us already" Issac replied hilariously. _


	3. Game Start

_Chapter 2_

_Lets Start the Game_

_As both of them hurried back to their school's front gate, they heard a car screech. Out came the previous girl. _

"_What the , you could have drove us here, instead of us running." Issac said while huffing and puffing._

"_I just don't want you to. Anyway you two surely need the exercise" walking away, not even giving them the chance to correct her._

_Class started and ended as it should with everyone leaving in a hurry. As Issac and Danelle walked together to the train station, the girl from before kidnapped Danelle, What should Issac do? What can he do? As he chased after her red BMW he tripped and fell to the hardened cemented ground, leaving him hoping Danelle would be okay._

_Where are you taking me? Danelle asked in the back seat._

"_Oh please? You know who I am and you know whose idea it is for me to retrieve you. You and I are the same people, trying to accomplish the same mission, why must you even ask that stupid question?" Anna said. As she drove back to headquarters, she led Danelle to her boss's office. As they both walked, two very well dressed ladies greeted them. "Hello and good afternoon" they said as they walked by. They both reached a separate room, with automatic doors and password codes. They walked in and a lady in a tall desk greeted them._

"_Hello my two manslayers, met Issac yet?" the lady asked._

"_Yes master" Danelle said_

"_Oh please don't call me that anymore Danelle, Call me Ms.Batony like Anna. Now you two know your missions. I called you both here, is for you two to not get into each other's plan but help each other succeed in this task" Mrs.Batrony explained._

"_We understand" the two girls said in unison._

"_Issac is our target and I want either one of you to make him fall in love with you. The best way to take something from a man is for them to trust you, and be able to do this they would have to fall in love with you. I don't care who does the dirty work or who may be the one that succeeds, I want this mission done. I will explain to you what I want from him later on. Now girls, go back to where you should be and remember what I have told you" Mrs.Batrony said as she dismissed them._

"_I see to it that our mission would be done successfully, Anna" Danelle demanded finally knowing the name of the person she is speaking to. "And I'll see to it that we will work well as partners, Danelle" Anna said in the most aggressive way. "May the better person win" both said at the same time. This means war, as both girls find their path in the chamber of love._


	4. Things Get Interesting

_Chapter 3_

_The Games get Interesting _

_As people hop on and off the trains, there stands a guy waiting in the most worried way. Everyone that walks passed him stared at him; the person in the booth was even worried if he was a robber or a terrorist that may want to store a bomb there... But when Danelle showed up everything didn't matter._

"_Why were you kidnapped yesterday?" he said with a chuckle._

"_Oh it was nothing, just another one of her scams I guess, I found out her name though, it's Anna. Doesn't sound like her does it?" she replied._

_They talked while riding the subway to Eco Elenor._

_-_

_A week passed. No show of Anna though. Danelle and Issac became really good friends over the past week. However Danelle is still troubled of what Anna may have in stored. Issac on the other hand is relieved that nothing happened the past week and that he and Danelle became such cool buds. That day Danelle went home by herself because Issac had soccer practice that afternoon. She walked down the tunnel until Anna stopped her._

"_Move" Danelle shouted." "NO I WON'T" Anna shouted back. At that moment Danelle tried to slip through her but couldn't so instead she tried knocker her out of her way. Anna knew that this was going to result to this so she grabbed Danelle's arm and pulled her to the nearest vacant deserted place. An alley way... _

_There they both started a match. Danelle punched and blocked with agility, while Anna kicked precisely and persistently. Danelle struggling to get away and lost focus. She soon was sent to her knees. "Get up Danelle. I'm your opponent. Your job is to defeat me. I know you aren't scared of a little blood, so get up" Anna yelled. And Danelle did get up, and was ready to fight. Their eyes were fiery with anger wanting to kill each other in an instant. Kick after kick Danelle blocked but punch after punch from Danelle was not able to hurt Anna. As the fight went on for a none describable amount of time, Danelle pulled out a handgun and pointed straight at Anna. They both were breathing uneasily. _

"_Ha-ha the infamous Danelle not able to finish a fight" she said as she laughed. Then Anna pulled out her gun pointing to Danelle. "Do you want to bet who can shoot the fastest? Or who may dodge the quickest?" Danelle asked. "On three then. One…..two…"Anna said. Then before anyone of them said three both girls fired their gun and dodged the other's bullet. "Hehe, Master has thought you well" Danelle said. "I know as much as you know of the rules of the game. Ms. Batony will not treat any of us better than the other. I mean we both are her daughters." Anna said. "Don't act like you know me" slowly walking away "because the game is just getting interesting" then she just slowly disappeared before Anna's eyes. _

_-_

_Late one night Issac was walking down his street. Holding a pack of cigarettes for his dad. As he was preparing to cross the street he noticed a girl about to run across the street where a car was coming. He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled away, looked into her face and noticed she was that Anna girl. "Yo what the wrong with you" he said not noticing that she was drunk._

"_Hehe, hehe, come play with, come on lets get a drink together. Don't go." She whispered. "Whoa, what am I suppose to do with you now" he thought to himself. After a few minutes of consideration he picked her up and carried her to his house. He then placed her on his bed. His hand was held beneath her body, not able to retrieve it. "Please don't go…please…………d...on...t…go" Anna whispered. Issac, so close to her face suddenly blushed. He stared at her, with his eyes staring at her face. With their faces about two inches apart, his face started to move closer. And closer and closer to her face, but suddenly Mr. Rosswel popped out of no where. _

"_Issac what……whoa where did my dream wife from the magazine pop out" he said as he stared at Issac. "What are you talking about, don't you think about laying a finger on her. She is a schoolmate of mine" he yelled to his dad trying to avoid any further conversation. "Issac I'm serious now, what is she doing here, in my house, in your bed, with you so close to her", "Issac, if you plan on having a girlfriend you would treat her nicely. Don't rush things you know" his father teased. "She's not my girl, pops, she fainted on me" he replied. _

_-_

_An hour past but Anna still didn't wake up. The only thing that the Rosswel father and son could think of was to just drench her. So he lifted her to the porch outside and Issac grabbed a bucket of water. He threw it and splash, she was drenched. "Cough, cough, cough" "Anna are you ok?" Issac asked in a concerned tone. He gave her a towel and had one himself to help dry her off. "Are you ok girl?" Mr. Rosswel asked Anna. "Cough, cough, I'm ok, just a little tipsy and dizzy, I'll be fine. Thank you though" she whispered silently and softly. _

_For the next half an hour, Anna tried to recover her consciousness, and Issac tried to dry her off. It would have been easier if he had had a hair dryer, but what do you expect for two guys living in a house. Anna still a little dizzy thanked Issac again and felt awkward in his house, thus, said that she will go home. "I must insist on me walking you" Issac insisted. And that was what he did. They talked on the way. With not many words however. As she reached her house, she invited Issac inside. _

"_UM…you live alone?" Issac asked noticing only one bedroom on the floor she has her keys to. "Yeah, so? Want to stay over?" she teased "ha ha, I like you. You are the only guy that I know that doesn't take advantage of a drunken girl" she said with a smile "I don't have any tea, or coffee or anything like that here. What I do have is beer, beer and some bottles of spring water" "no, I'm fine, I don't really drink, I'm fine though" he replied. Anna chuckled a little and grabbed two beers out of the fridge. She opened both and sat comfortably on the couch next to him. She said that there's no one in this house that doesn't drink, this rule includes the quest. And so Issac took the beer and started to gulp. "Come on lets talk. What do you do at home if only you and a guest are there?" Issac replied by saying how he would start playing Play station with them. She chuckled and looked straight at his eyes, pointing her face really close to his. "The last time I had a guest over had been a while, I don't even remember who that guy was. It is nice to talk to some one for a change" she said. "Thank you for staying with me" after much talk and time passed, Issac reminded Anna that it is getting late and that she should get some rest._

"_No, I want to talk longer, please stay" she said .but Issac really does feel he should leave. "Fine, but you have to stay with me until I fall asleep" then she quickly led him to her room and she went into her covers. "It gets lonely at a home with no one to wake up and say good morning or good night. Why are you sitting in the chair so far away? Come under the covers with me." Anna said as she dragged him into her bed. "No that's ok, I don't think I should. I will leave once you are asleep so um….." seeing his frustration Anna told him that if he didn't do what she said she won't go to bed. "Come on, I know some karate so you wont even dare lay a finger on me while without my permission while I'm asleep. Besides I never had a brother or had a slumber party like all the other kids did. My parents died when I was really young. And I never got a chance to get what the other kids received" she said with her eyes watery. Seeing this Issac took off his sneakers and got onto the bed with her. "Thank you Issac, I appreciate it" Anna said as she closed her eyes. "I'm going to leave once you are asleep ok?" Issac told her while not even noticing that he had slowly fallen asleep like Anna._

_-_

_Issac and Anna were both fast asleep in her bed. Both not knowing that it is eleven o'clock and that both were hugging each other. Suddenly, Anna's eyes opened and flinched seeing him there, which also woke him. "Good morning" in the most awkward tone both said. Their arms were around each other during that time and both backed away as they noticed. "Ahaha, I guess I'll make breakfast" and Anna got out of her bed and fled to the kitchen. _

"_Good god Issac, why did you fall asleep" he thought to himself. In a minutes notice he stuck his foot in his sneakers and aimed for the door. He quickly ran out her door and out into the bright not so morning, morning. He walked and walked home. When he reached his room, there laid his father making Isaac's bed. "So where were you last night? You know what, what you did last night?" his father asked. _

_-_

_After much explaining and interrogating, he told his father all that had happened. "Issac my boy, life is very fascinating, and girls are too, so these weird girls, you may see a few in your lifetime" the father exclaimed. "WHAT?", "what are you talking about?" Issac questioned. "Actually what did I say? Never mind, just …….I can't teach kids…so I can't give good advice" he uttered as he left the room. _

_There he lay on his bed, thinking what that happened in the past night. Everything seemed like a dream, or a nightmare. It felt like a story from a book. But how come he didn't want it to end. Anna is driving him nuts right now. He slept with that girl. Even though nothing had happened they were so close to each other, in each others arms. He started laughing, feeling stupid and in a way desperate._

_In the meanwhile Anna was done with her breakfast for one. She sat on the sofa laughing about how her plan came out successfully. She knew that they both were drunk, and that he would fall asleep in her bed. She also knew that he had left, before he even left her bedroom. She also knew that he would have left his cell phone. Is it an accident or not? Her whole plan worked out well. Maybe even better than what she had expected. But Issac is one of a kind. Not many men that had died in her hands were not like him. If it were those other perverts, they would have laid their eyes on her at the wrong places or the hands or lips. They disgust her. After her flashbacks she made a call to Danelle. Not letting Danelle of anyway knowing her name or her information but the fact that she needs to pay a visit to Isaac's house._

_That same morning, Anna visited his house. To return his phone or to just purposely prove if her plan really worked. So she picked out what she will wear, a shoulder less shirt, and a very short, short skirt. Her usual._

_She arrived at his house, rang his doorbell and persuaded Issac to walk with her. outside she played around with him, trying to figure out if he noticed that he left his cell phone at her house or not. Which he didn't, so she showed it to him and had him chase her for it. Right there she noticed Danelle walking down the block across the street._

_Anna "accidentally" lost focus and Issac caught up to her. There for some reason she twist her ankle, almost collapsing to the hard cement ground if Issac didn't hold onto her arms. At that moment Anna and Issac exchanged glances. Their eyes met, with thoughts exchanging by the glance. And their lips began moving closer and they kissed. A short kiss that was merely a second, gave both people a way of avoiding the three words that they needed to say to each other. Yet who better to witness such crime than Danelle Jakson? _

_She flinched and paused, but then went back into focus and called out to the couple. She crossed the street and acted as nothing had happened. All three of them met up and Issac carried Anna to her car as Danelle drove her home. He on the other hand without his cell phone went back home reflecting on what that had happened repeating over and over again._

"_So, I guess I don't have to guess who may have called me to come here?" Danelle questioned Anna. And Anna replied back "what are you talking about, I don't know of such a thing. I was just as surprised as Issac was in seeing you." "I just want you to know, this doesn't mean he may have fallen for you, or that our mission is over or not; you know as well as I know that until the day that he dies, neither of us can claim the credit. Unless you may have forgotten that we would have to kill him? I mean if you have fallen for him, I'll gladly take the privilege in ending his life; I mean I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself because you had to kill someone you have fallen for" she told her. Not a minute later, both girls arrived at Ms. Batony's office. The car went into an indoor parking lot and was elevated to the top floor. _

"_I don't think you will need me to help you up now will you? Danelle asked knowing Anna was perfectly fine. They got out of the car and walked through the hallways and through the different departments to find that she wasn't there. The room was all vacant. They sat down in the waiting glass chairs and waited. Ten minutes passed and still no Ms. Batony. "So how is your relationship with you and Issac?" Anna questioned. "My, my Anna you certainly do care about him a lot. I just know one thing, and that is to put him through agony and despair until he can take it no longer and die. I will find my ways, with or without your help." Danelle commented. Their conversation isn't going anywhere so Danelle decided to call her master. However she shut her phone off, guessing she doesn't want any disturbances in what ever that she is doing. Then was when Carol, their paperwork assistant appeared telling them that Ms. Batony is at her secret greenhouse. This green house only the three girls know of because it is where their boss always is when she wants to be alone which is not the most often thing. _

_They both quickly went to the car, Danelle's car, and she drove to their secret greenhouse out if the city. No conversation during the ride, and when they arrived they quickly jumped out of the jeep. They went inside and noticed Ms. Batony there looking at the daffodils in a very sappy way. When she noticed the two girls, she looked really surprised. "Oh girls, you two are here, I didn't calculate that. You two look different; especially Anna" walking towards them and a daffodil, "before you two say anything I want you two to look at the surroundings. Doesn't this remember how you two where younger and the day that I adopted each of you, I brought you here." That comment that she made reminded both girls that they were adopted and if it weren't for her, they wouldn't know karate, martial arts, judo, way of life, technology and would have grew up in an orphanage. They both are very grateful for all that she had done for them. They both told her what that had already happened and she was very satisfied with the progress they had achieved. One is a very great friend and one already got close enough to steal his heart. They certainly made progress._


End file.
